1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to an attached carton container opener for facilitating ease of opening of a paperboard carton container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,662; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,330; U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,328; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,083.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an attached carton container opener for facilitating ease of opening of a paperboard carton container which includes a container body having a pair of lateral panels coupled to a connecting panel to form an openable pouring spout, a pull tab extending from the connecting panel to permit separation of the connecting panel from one of the lateral panels, and an engaging aperture extending through the connecting panel to permit ease of separation of the connecting panel from another one of the lateral panels to open the pouring spout of the container.
In these respects, the attached carton container opener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating ease of opening of a paperboard carton container pouring spout.